A Ninja's chosen path
by adventureboysm
Summary: After their most difficult battle(takes place after the 4th ninja war) Naruto & Sasuke were transported to a new realm & must learn to put everything & everyone behind them as they discover a new path to work & understand one another throughout the journey.(Both will not be with Hinata & Sakura. Which means Boruto,Himawari, & Sarauda will not be born) Just to let you know


**Final Valley**

Long ago there were two rivals who once battled in this land. One was a young man named Naruto Uzumaki & the other Sasuke Uchia.

They both stood on the water as each held one hand against the other

Naruto begins to charges up his rasengan.

Sasuke powers up his chidori

 **"I will finally put to an end to you & all of the hidden leaf! For what they have done to the Uchia!"** Sasuke shouted as he runs towards Naruto

 _"Stop this Sasuke." There's no point of fighting anymore. "What happened in the past no longer matters." But i will bare the burden of your hate & we can die together in peace for sure"_ Naruto said in his thoughts while running toward Sauske

As they were about to clash their hands together.

Both shouted at once

 **NARUTO!**

 **SASUKE!**

Their jutsu's now merge together then it had before.

CHIDORI!

RASENGAN!

Unknown to both of them just as their jutsu's hit a mysterious light approaches out of nowhere as it brightens itself in the middle of the battle.

Shine

After the battle. There was no trace of Naruto or Sasuke what so ever. But could this be the end of them or are they somewhere from out of their own world. Time will tell when the answer will arrive.

After hours of searching, Kakashi & sakura found a familer item

"Kakashi Sensei look!" Sakura shouted

The mask face saw what his female student discovered, a headband

"You don't think that's...Naruto's?" She asked

Kakashi looked into it carefully as he remembered that Naruto hardly ever removes his headband. But as he looked closely he made a conclusion

"Im not going to lie to you about it Sakura..but it is Naruto's." He said with a sorrow look

Sakura widen her eyes as she slowly kneels to the ground while shedding tears

"No...not him,not Sasuke as well!? She cried

"Im afraid so as well. That bright light we saw must wiped both of them out..probably for good this time." Kakashi sadly spoke

Sakura lowered her head while silently sobbing

Kakashi walked toward her to comfort as she held him on to his chest while getting rubbed on the head

The masked face sensei looked up at the foggy sky

 _Naruto..Sasuke,are you really gone for good this time? If so then i hope you have fulfilled your journey to the very..and Thank you for everything. We shall never forget it... & you as well_

 _Hidden Leaf Village_

Sakura & Kakashi returned to the village in the Hokages's office as they revealed the news of Naruto & Sasuke's fate.

"This is going to a shocked to everyone when they hear this." "Well more on Naruto than with Sasuke." Lady Tsunade said with a devestated & depressed look

Sakura gave a shocked looked after hearing the femine Hokage saying that Sasuke will not be remembered after what the damage he has caused, but she understood after what she been through with him.

"You haven't change,you're still annoying."

Hearing the same words he once said to her long ago still saddens her as well as upsetting.

She fell to the floor sobbing as Kakashi bends to comfort her while holding her

(Outside View)

News spread all around the village as it's people showed sadden expressions

"Naruto'...gone for good!?" Said a shocked Hinata Hyuga She fainted knowing that the one boy she once loved & inspired will never return

Kiba placed his arm to a wall while placing his forehead to the arm while sobbing. His dog Akamaru rubbed his head to comfort his owner/friend

Shino looked at the sky while his flies flyed abit slowly knowing that he is sadded as a tear shedded

At a shop Ino was told of Naruto & Sasuke's fate as she placed her hands into her mouth in shock & terror.

"No.." She cried as her eyes became widen while shedding tears at the same

Choji was holding a bag of chips but unfortunally he had no desire of having any one bit.

He shedded some tears knowing that a childhood friend( **& his former team member** ) were gone, as he receantly dropped his bag knwoing that he has lost his appitte for the first time

Shikamaru sighed as he a felt a bit of pain in his chest."Guess this is it for Naruto..&..Sasuke. Never thought something like this happen."

Rock Lee lost his balance after learning the fate of hidden leaf's hero & the last member of the Uchiah clan.

TenTen lowered her head as tears shed down through her cheeks. She hadn't been that sad since Neji's death.

Sai placed his hand on his chest wondering what he was feeling of whats been happening around him while asking himself. "Is this the pain that i feel inside? "If it is then i shall pay my humble respects..to those who have fallen."

Konohamaru & his gang were depressed after hearing of Naruto & Sasuke's fate while shedding tears he shouted. "No it's not true! Naruto isn't gone! I don't believe it! He should've made his way to become Hokage real soon!"

The senesei's of each team showed sad expressions as tears shed.

Tsunade & Shizune were surronded by bottles in the couch & desk.

The femine Hokage looked at a picture of herself,shizune,the deceased jiraya & naruto."First Jiraya, now Naruto. Who's next?" She asked herself

The entire village were sadden for the loss of their great savior who they once treated as an outcast to acepted hero knowing he( **not much for Sasuke** ) will be deeply missed

Garra & his siblings heard from a pidgon scroll as they lowered their heads

The kazage himself closed his eyes as tears came out slowly

"I am sorry my friend. If there was a way to save you, i would've had that chance so far. Please forgive me for not being at your side. I take full responsibility for this. But i would like to thank you.. for everything you've done . I will treasure it as reminder of...you yourself."

Aftermath

Even with Naruto(& Sasuke) gone. The memories & stories will be held forever as a new generation of ninja will someday hear the story of a boy with a nine tailed spirit who turned from outcast to hero. As the legacy shall live on for generations. A new age will come to rise up than it ever has before


End file.
